Jatuh Bersama Langit
by AkuCintaTulip-kun
Summary: Saat sudut pandang Kise berubah disaat yang salah. Saat Kise merasa tidak sendrian. Saat Kise menyesal sudah melompat dari gedung, langit terasa jatuh bersamanya. Sho-ai, Fem!Kuroko


Kise merasakan angin kencang menggelitik pipinya, menerbangkan beberapa helai rambutnya. Ia menyibaknya. Kakinya yang tidak beralaskan apa-apa, terasa dingin saat berkontak langsung dengan lantai atap apartemennya. Badannya menggigil kedinginan, beberapa kali ia mengusap-usapkan kedua telapak tangannya.

Giginya bergemeletuk, mungkin karena dingin? Atau karena ketakutan? Ia berjalan menuju tepian, mengintip kebawah, ke jalanan yang masih labil. Kise melihat Midorima yang sedang berada di balkon apartemennya, memegangi benda putih seperti handuk kecil, mungkin '_lucky item_'nya hari ini. Kise tertawa pelan.

Kise membuka handphonenya, 06:40. Ia mengetikan pesan singkat pada pacarnya, Aomine.

'_Message Sent' _06:42. Kise tersenyum sendu, ia membuka foto Aomine dilayar handphonenya, memandanginya sebentar lalu menciumnya.

Hatinya sudah siap.

06:45. Dan sebuah CCTV merekam Kise Ryouta melompat dari atas apartement.

* * *

Jatuh Bersama Langit

Kuroko no Basuke (C) Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning: Tidak ada niat membashing chara/pair, semuanya murni untuk jalan cerita. Sho-ai dan Fem!Kuroko dengan nama yang sama. Cerita terinspirasi dari power point guru dan murni fiksi. Rada OOC. Kasamatsu jadi kakak kandungnya Kise

* * *

Kise jatuh bebas. Ia pernah merasakan _bungee jumping_ dengan Aomine, atau _roller coaster_ bersama keluarganya. Tapi rasanya tidak se'lega' ini. Angin terasa menusuk-nusuk punggungnya, kakinya keram dengan sensasi aneh, rambutnya berterbangan mengganggu pengelihatannya, untuk apa disibak, sebentar lagi ia mati kan.

Lantai 10...

Lantai 9... Ah, lantai apartemen Murasakibara.

Kise menoleh ke jendela kamar Murasakibara, dan mendapati Murasakibara yang sedang melemparkan seloyang kue bolu dan banyak sekali makanan manis, ke tembok didepannya.

* * *

Kise mengumpulkan pecahan-pecahan vas bunga yang tertsebar di lantai kamarnya. Kamarnya begitu berantakan, sofa yang bergeser dengan arah yang tidak wajar, dan bantal yang berjatuhan dimana-mana. Wajar saja, Kise baru bertengkar dengan Aomine.

Tok tok. Kise berjalan menuju pintu, lalu membukanya, dan Murasakibara berdiri di depannya.

"Maaf Murasakibaracchi, kamarku sedang berantakan, ada pecahan vas juga jadi aku tidak bisa ngasih izin masuk." Murasakibara menggeleng dan tetap melenggang masuk, memunguti vas-vas bunga.

"Tadi diatas berisik, jadi aku kesini untuk bantu-bantu." Kise menunduk malu, tentu saja suara bertengkar mereka sampai sekeras itu, Kise sampai membanting vas bunganya kok.

"Terima kasih, Murasakibaracchi."

.

Kise mengangkat sofa bersama Murasakibara dan menempatkannya lagi ke arah yang benar. Pada saat yang sama, Kise secara tidak sengaja menginjak selembar kertas yang lusuh. Ia membuka kertas tersebut dan membacanya.

"Diabetes?"

"Kisechin, ada telfon tuh." Kise menaruh kertas tersebut sembarangan dan berlari menuju handphonenya, berhubung ia tidak punya telefon rumah. Tidak ada misscall sama sekali.

"Tidak ada telfon kok Murasakibaracchi." Kise kembali. Murasakibara hanya memasang wajah kebingungan. "Mungkin aku salah dengar."

Tapi setelah itu, Kise tidak pernah melihat kertas lusuh itu lagi.

* * *

Memori itu terasa berputar-putar dipikirannya. Semuanya terlihat begitu menyatu, menyambung, mengalir. Murasakibara, momogi, dan diabetes. Kise mendengus, kenapa juga ia tidak pernah menyadari masalah seperti itu, ia memang bodoh.

_Dan bunuh diri ini terasa bodoh._ Hatinya terasa tertusuk-tusuk, kenapa ia melompat? Kenapa ia harus bunuh diri? Hatinya perlahan terguncang.

"Kise!" Ia menoleh, mendapat Midorima memandangnya ngeri sambil meremas handuk yang ia pegang sedaritadi. Kise tersenyum miris, Midorima yang beruntung, ia tentu akan hidup sukses, lulus dari SMA-nya, masuk ke universitas bergengsi, jadi dokter muda yang sukses. Tidak sepertinya, waitress cafe murahan, sampah yang suka bertengkar dengan pacarnya sendiri.

Ya, dia sudah lelah hidup, mati pun Kise tidak menyesal.

Itu yang ingin dia ucapkan, sebelum ia sadar, yang diremas Midorima bukan handuk, tapi kertas, dengan tulisan bertinta merah yang besar dan tebal, 'TIDAK LULUS'.

* * *

Kise menjinjing keranjang cuciannya dengan kesusahan, lalu berjalan ke mesin cuci kosong dan menjejalkan bajunya kedalam mesin cuci tersebut. Midorima hanya menghiraukannya, membaca buku yang sedang ia pegang.

"Hai, Midorimacchi! Biologi lagi?" Midorima hanya mengangguk pelan, ia memang lemah di pelajaran biologi.

"Harusnya bajunya kau pisah-pisah Kise, nanti warnanya luntur." Midorima membuka halaman berikutnya.

"Biar! Bajunya Aominecchi ini kok. Lagian dia kalau dateng ke apartemen, kerjanya cuma numpang makan, tidur, ngerepotin orang. Pacar ga becus." Kise merenggut sambil bertopang dagu. Midorima menaruh bukunya dan mulai mengeluarkan baju-bajunya yang basah dari mesin cuci. "Ujian Nasional kalau ngga salah lusa kan?"

"Begitulah, kalau sampai tidak lulus," Midorima bergeming, "Mending mati aja deh." Lalu ia memindahkan bajunya ke pengering.

"Sepenting itu?" Midorima mengangguk.

"Sepenting itu."

.

Hari itu hujan lebat. Kise membanting pintu apartemennya terbuka. 'Dasar Aominechhi, beli rokok sendiri aja nggak ada duit, gimana nanti kalau nikah dia ngasih makan gue.' Batin Kise sambil memencet tombol lift dengan kesal. Lift terbuka, dan ia melihat Midorima yang basah sekujur tubuhnya, kepalanya menunduk, ia berjalan gontai keluar dari lift.

"Midorimacchi, bagaimana ujiannya?" Kise masuk ke dalam lift.

"Lancar, dah Kise."

Lift tertutup. Kise tidak yakin, apakah itu tetesan air hujan atau air mata yang jatuh dari mata Midorima.

* * *

Lantai 5, sekarang 4...

Kise jatuh bebas, ia ingat, Midorima pernah memberi tahukannya rumus jatuh bebas, gravitasi dikali kecepatan atau waktu ya? Tidak penting lah. Punggungnya sedari tadi terasa sakit, seperti ditusuk beratus-beratus pedang kecil.

Tapi hatinya jauh lebih sakit, seperti ditusuk beribu-ribu pedang kecil. _Bunuh diri ini memang bodoh_.

Kemana mental yang tadi sudah ia persiapkan? Kemana sakit hati yang mendasari bunuh dirinya ini? Kemana masalah yang membebankan kedua pundaknya? Kemana perginya mereka?

Kenapa ia mulai merasa menyesal. Bukan kah ia sudah siap? Aomine tidak akan tidak menghiraukannya, Murasakibara tidak akan mendengar suara barang pecah lagi, Midorima tidak akan perlu mendengar keluh kesahnya lagi saat di ruang cuci. Bukan kah saat Kise pergi, semua orang bahagia?

* * *

Lantai 3, ia ingat, Kuroko dan Akashi, pasangan bahagia yang suka membuat Kise iri dengan mereka. Mereka tidak pernah bertengkar seperti Kise dan Aomine, Kuroko yang penurut, Akashi yang pengertian.

Tapi entah kenapa pemandangan kamar apartemen mereka tidak seiindah kerukunan mereka yang Kise damba-dambakan. Dari jendela yang terbuka lebar, Kise dapat melihat kamar mereka yang berantakan, sofa yang miring ke arah yang aneh, bantal yang bertebaran, dan...

Kuroko yang memegangi testpack dengan ketakutan, dan Akasih yang mengarahkan sebuah gunting pada Kuroko.

* * *

"Kurokocchi! Sedang masak apa?" Kise memeluk Kuroko dari belakang, Kuroko menggeliat tidak nyaman.

"Kise-kun, tolong dilepaskan, saya tidak bisa masak kalau begini." Kise malah memeluk Kuroko lebih erat, "Ga mau! Kurokocchi hangat sih," Kuroko hanya tersenyum tipis, tapi akhirnya Kise melepaskannya.

"Tetsuya, bisa kesini seberntar?" Akashi berada di ambang pintu, Kuroko terlihat kaget dan sedikit ketakutan, Kise melambai menyapa pada Akasih yang hanya di balas dengan senyuman tipis.

"Kise-kun, bisa tolong lanjutkan masakan ku, sudah selesai kok, tinggal kau oseng saja terus." Kuroko mengecilkan api kompornya dan menyusul Akashi menuju koridor, sementara Kise mengeoseng-oseng spatulanya.

"Ah!" Kise mengeggol sebuah sendok, bunyik riuh terdengar, tapi bukan itu yang membuat Kise membelalakan matanya, tapi karena ia mendengar sebuah suara tamparan, samar tapi cukup keras.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Kuroko kembali, dengan memar kemerahan di pipi kirinya. "Terima kasih, Kise-kun."

.

Lift apartemen rusak, Kise terpaksa untuk turun lewat tangga. Salahkan Aomine yang tempo hari menghabiskan roti untuk makan malamnya hari ini, Kise terpaksa membeli mendelivery makanan cepat saji. Saat sampai di lantai 3, ia melihat Kuroko dengan terduduk di sebelah pintu apartemennya, kepalanya ia tenggelamkan diantara kedua tanggannya yang memeluk lututnya.

"Kurokocchi kenapa?" Kuroko mendongak kaget, melihat Kise sudah berdiri didepannya, ia melirik pintu sebentar lagi menggeleng.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Kise-kun, aku hanya menghilangkan kunci apartemen disekitar sini, aku tadi sedang mengingat-ingat dimana letaknya."

"Perlu ku bantu? Akashicchi pulang malam ya?" Kuroko mengangguk, "Kurokocchi menunggu diapartemenku saja dulu." Kuroko menggeleng panik sambil melirik pintu apartemennya, takut-takut seseorang mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Tidak usah sungkan Kurokocchi! Kita kan teman, aku antar ya!" Kise menggeret Kuroko menuju apartemennya, Kuroko memandangi pintu apartemennya resah.

Saat Kise dan Kuroko menaiki tangga, pintu apartemen itu terbuka, dengan Akashi yang memegang gunting di tangan kanannya erat.

* * *

Kenapa ia tidak pernah sadar? Kenapa Kuroko selalu menolak ajakannya untuk berbelanja bersama, kenapa Kuroko selalu terlihat resah dan menoleh kebelakang saat bersama dengannya, kenapa waktu itu ia mendengar suara gamparan dan kenapa Kuroko waktu itu duduk di luar apartemennya.

Semua salah Kise, ia belum minta maaf, ia harus minta maaf. Kuroko dan Akashi menjadi seperti itu karenanya, harusnya mereka adalah pasangan rukun yang Kise damba-dambakan, bukan pasangan yang hancur karena kesalah pahaman. Bukan pasangan yang hancur seperti ia dan Aomine.

Aomine, ia melirik handphone ditangan kanannya, sms balasan dari Aomine,

_'Kemarin aku yang salah, maaf. Kau mau pergi kemana? Jangan pergi-pergi dulu, aku mau ke apartemen mu, ga akan minta makan kok. Aku mencintai mu. PS: Gara-gara ocehan mu itu, aku jadi berhenti merokok, haha sialan kau!'_

Kise ketakutan, ia menyesal.

Tangannya meraih-raih langit, kakinya ia hentak-hentakan seakan-akan mencoba berhenti jatuh, semua orang keluar dari melihatnya dari balkonnya. Murasakibara yang meneriakan namanya, Midorima yang mencengkram kertasnya, Akashi yang merangkul Kuroko dengan wajah kagetnya dan Kuroko dengan teriakannya yang tertahan.

Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh. Semua orang punya masalah, semua orang punya penyesalan, semua orang punya amarah. Tapi tidak ada yang bunuh diri sepertinya. Tidak ada.

Kenapa ia tidak bisa sesabar Murasakibara dan Kuroko? Kenapa ia tidak bisa sepantang menyerah Midorima? Kenapa ia tidak bisa sepeduli Akashi?

Ia tidak siap, ia tidak ingin mati, ia takut mati. Ia takut sendirian.

Kise menyesal.

Dan langit jatuh bersamanya.

* * *

"Kurokocchi! Akashicchi! Selamat!" Kise menyalami Akashi. Sementara Kuroko mengangguk lemah dari kasurnya. Akashi tersenyum, "Terima kasih Ryouta."

"Aku mau lihat bayinya boleh tidak?" Kuroko menunjukan bayi yang ada di rangkulanya. Kise memandanginya takjub. "Lucunya!" Kise mencubitinya.

"Oi Kise jangan deket-deket bayi-nya Kuroko, nanti bodoh mu menular."

"Bener tuh kata Aomine, menjauh Kise."

Kise merenggut, "Awas saja ya kalian kalau aku udah lulus S1 nanti!"

"Masih lama banget dong Kisechin." Aomine dan Midorima terbahak. Begitu juga Kuroko dan Akashi.

"Oh ya, Akashicchi nama bayinya siapa? Kita belum pada tau." Akashi tersenyum memendang Kuroko lalu bayi mereka,

"Kiseki."

* * *

Kise tidak merasakan sakit, ternyata mati itu tidak sakit... Atau karena ia memang belum mati?

Ia jatuh, bersama dengan orang yang menangkapnya. Tangan orang itu gemetar.

"Bodoh..." Kise terdiam bingung. "Kasamatsu nii? Kenapa ada disi-?" Sebelum ia sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia sudah ditarik kepelukan kakanya sendiri.

"Bodoh! Kise bego! Goblok! KENAPA KAMU LONCAT DARI GEDUNG BODOH?! Kamu tau orang-orang dirumah khawatir?! Kamu tau?! Setahun kamu ilang sekarang kamu loncat dari gedung! Kise bodoh! KISE BEGO!" Kasamatsu semakin erat memeluk Kise. Kise bergeming, lalu menangis kencang dan memeluk balik.

"Maaf. Kise menyesal. Maaf. Kise salah, Kise takut, Kise nyesel. Maaf."

Dan pagi itu, langit berhenti jatuh.

* * *

YAAAAAAAH SUMPAH ALAY BANGET *nangis* Aduh, ini diksinya ancur lebur ga jelas gini, aduh apalagi alurnya yang ga jelas bukan bualan bukan fantamorgana asli anak bangsa gini doh.

Yang masih bingung adegan testpack, itu tuh kan certanya Kuroko kan dateng ke kamernya kise, nah si akashi mikir yang macem-macem, apalagi pas ternyata testpacknya kuroko positif hamil, dikirain itu anaknya kuroko sama kise, sotoy sih ya akashi teh /laluguntingmelayang

Oke! Please Read n Review! Terima Kasih!


End file.
